The Gods
__INDEX__ Overview There has been much speculation over who or what the Gods may be. Some believe that the Gods are a collection of perfect beings that have and will forever be. Others believe that the Gods are another race of beings from a higher plane of existence. There are some that even say that any and all deities are in existence at any given time and in any given universe, the timing and placement of which is up to chance and part of a mutual agreement between the Gods. The Gods are also free to move from universe to universe and choose to do so for their own mysterious purposes. All of these groups have something in common: they feel that the Gods either have played or continue to play important roles in the events of their world, whether that be in it's creation, sustentation, or destruction. The Gods as Percived by the Inhabitants of Sebbia The civilized races of Sebbia hold views regarding the Gods, and deity in general, as varied as there are races. Note: The Guide concerns itself with representing the most common beliefs. The inclusion or exclusion of a race is not intentional as there may not be information substatial enough to represent that race's belief in a non-biased manner. The Guide does not endorse any one religion or tradition, niether does it imply that one may be more correct than another. The Ponies A vast majority of the ponies of Sebbia reside in the nation of Equestria. There are only a few independent enclaves that exist outside of the powerful influence of the Sisters Royal and even if they are free politically, they share a common religious persuasion. Though the Sisters Royal and the Evermind are highly regarded, they are far from being worshipped. Many have inquired of the Princesses about the Gods, in particular, about the Cosmic Matriarch, who they name Matiama. If the Sisters Royal have ever divulged anything about the Cosmic Matriarch, this has never been recorded and those who recieved such information took the revelation to the grave. It is believed, but unconfirmed, that the time may come when the Evermind will come forth and reveal the Cosmic Matriarch to the ponies. This will signal the coming of the end of Sebbia, when the Matriarch will come to take them all home. It is unclear as to when this belief first came into being. It is speculated that it may come from the first Era of Sebbia, the Era of the Keepers, when the Matriarch came to the dark world of Sebbia, neglected by the other gods, and gave birth to the four immortal alicorns and the progenetors of the three pony tribes. It is said that the Matriarch spoke words of prophecy to Celestia and Animio, the first born daughter and son respectively, in which she foretold her return. Several things need to occur in order for this to come about, one is the redemption of Mudan, the youngest brother. Few know of Mudan and his story, for the Sisters Royal never speak of it. The few who have learned the truth of Mudan's corruption have raised questions about the feasability of the Matriarch's return now that one of her sons has fallen. Whatever their views on the future of Sebbia and the events of the past, most ponies share a faith in the Cosmic Matriarch. They view the Princesses as direct daughters of the Matriarch and as such have a divine right to rule. Many believe that the Sisters Royal are still able to communicate with their Mother, this cannot be confirmed or denied. The Bronies Interstingly, the Bronies, ponified humans from Earth who come to Equestria ten years after Luna's Return, do not share this faith. Many of the Bronies see the Princesses as deities themselves and often get in heated debates over the virtues of one as opposed to the other. Those who feel that Celestia is the best, call themsevles Imperials, reffering to the "Solar Empire", a fictional organization that took on religious overtones after the Migration. Those who feel that Luna is the best call themselves Lunars and identify their movement as "The New Lunar Republic", a fictional organization that also took on religious overtones after the Migration. A majority of the Bronies view the antics of the Impirals and Lunars as childish, harmless fun, including most of the participants. Category:Religion Category:History Category:Lore